Dead Woman Walking
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Haruka Tenoh is a convict, sentenced to Death and waiting for her execution. Profiler Michiru Kaioh is convinced that Haruka is innocent and wants to keep her from dying on the electric chair...FINISHED!! ^^v
1. In The Death Cell

Author's Note: That's what happens when Cloud van Dyk watches "The Green Mile" alone: she gets some nasty ideas. I don't know if there's death penalty in Japan (-_-;;;) But I need it for this story, and so there is death penalty =P So there!

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka and Michiru. I wish I would, though. *Looks pleadingly at Naoko Takeuchi* Can't you give them to me, Naoko-sama? Naoko: NO! Cloud: *cries*

Dedication: I dedicate this story to Deacon...no, you won't get my Playstation 2 ™, you Silly Billy!

Dead Woman Walking

Prologue: In The Death Cell

Haruka Tenoh awoke to the noise of a baton clattering against the trellises of her cell. "Get up, you lazy butts!" the officer who was on duty yelled. Haruka sat upright, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Why do you wake us each morning?" Amanda Delacroix, a French convict, asked angered. "You don't let us out of the cells anyway, so why do you wake us?" "Shut up, piece of shit!" the officer barked, causing Amanda to flinch. "Del." Haruka now softly spoke up. Amanda looked at the blonde. "Don't mess with him." "And you shut up, too, daughter of a bitch!" the officer barked. Haruka lowered her gaze, much to the amusement of the officer. "That's the right behavior, Tenoh." He now said, slamming his baton against the trellis of Harukas cell once more. "And now, busy yourself." The officer ordered. Haruka sighed, let herself fall back on the bed and dug out the book she was reading since they had sent her to Death Cell.

"I need to see her, now!" Psychologist Michiru Kaioh slammed her fist down on the desk of the prison headmaster, causing the elderly man to flinch. "But why would you want to see her? She's a convict, sentenced to death!" "I want to see her because there are facts which could prove her innocence!" Michiru shot back. The headmaster just sighed. "Fine, fine. Go and take a seat in the visiting room. I'll have her brought to you." Michiru thanked the man and left his office, hurrying down into the visiting room. 

Michiru was going through the papers she had brought with her when the door opened and an officer led in the handcuffed Haruka. He roughly pushed her forward, causing her to stumble and nearly fall. "Hey!" Michiru snapped at the man. "Stop that!" the officer just shot her an angered look before he walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. Haruka sat down on the chair opposite to Michiru, her eyes never leaving the floor. "Hello." Michiru now gently spoke, causing the blonde to look at her. "I'm Michiru Kaioh. Nice to meet you." "My pleasure." Haruka mumbled, astonished by the woman's beauty. "Do you know why I'm here?" Michiru now asked. Haruka shrugged, the chains that connected her handcuffs with her ankles clinking. "Have no clue." She replied. "I'm here to profile you." Michiru informed the blonde. Haruka gave her a surprised look. "Profile me? What for? I'm already sentenced to death." "But maybe the court will have another look at your case." Michiru replied. "I found evidence that could prove your innocence, Haruka." For one second, hope shone up in Harukas eyes, but then it vanished again, leaving only sadness. "You won't make it on time. My execution is next week." Michiru reached over the desk and took Harukas hand. "Oh yes, I will make it in time. Don't worry." Haruka just sighed again before she stood up. "Don't waste you time." She spoke, looking at the psychologist. "Better try to get someone out who has more time." The blonde walked over to the door and banged it, causing the waiting officer to open it. "Haruka!" Michiru called out. The blonde turned her head to look at her. "Don't give up hope." Michiru softly spoke. Haruka didn't reply anything, and the officer led her out, back into her cell.

"So, what did you talk about?" the man asked on their way back into block E, the block were the prisoners who were sentenced to death were kept. "None of your business." Haruka replied. All of a sudden, the end of a baton crashed into her stomach, causing her to go down on her knees in pain. "When I ask you something", the officer started, raising the baton high over his head, "you'll goddamn answer me!" He brought the baton down on the spot where he knew that it would hurt the blonde most: on the base of her spine, a little over her coccyx. Haruka moaned when a flame of pain flared up and literally ran up her spine, right into her brain. "Get up." The officer now ordered. Haruka managed to get on her feet, holding her back while she did so. "And now tell me. What did you talk about?" "She...wants to get me out." Haruka spoke through gritted teeth. The officer laughed. "Forget it, bitch. And now, move your ass before I kick it once more."


	2. The First Session

Chapter 2: The First Session

The next day, Michiru came back for her first psychological session with Haruka. When the blonde was led into the small room, Michirus eyes went wide. It was clear that Haruka was in pain when she walked; she haltered a little, and from time to time, her hand would come up and rub her back. "Are you alright?" the psychologist asked when Haruka sat down on the chair really slow, holding her back all the time. "Yeah." The blonde pressed out between gritted teeth. "I'm fine." Michiru sighed at the obvious lie of the convict and asked: "What happened to your back?" "Nothing." Haruka replied softly, her eyes staring on the surface of the table in front of her. "Oh, so you just wake up with an obviously hurting back, huh?" Michiru asked, angered that Haruka refused to tell her the truth. Haruka mumbled something, and Michiru frowned. "Could you repeat that, please?" "Ran into a baton." The blonde now spoke louder. Michiru decided that this was all she needed to know and made a mental note to herself: "Talk to prison headmaster about officers beating convicts." "Okay." The psychologist now said. "Haruka, I'd like you to talk about what happened that night you were arrested." Haruka sighed, leaned back in her chair and covered her eyes with one hand. "I've gone through this for a thousand times now." The blonde sighed. "And no one believed me anyway. Why go through all of it again?" "Because there could be facts which help me to prove your innocence." Michiru replied calmly. Haruka sighed again, took her hand from her eyes and looked at Michiru. "Okay, I'll do it...but just because you are a beautiful woman." Michiru blushed heavilly and quickly stared down at her clip board to avoid looking into Harukas eyes. "Good." She finally said, glad that her voice wasn't shaking. "So, let's start from the beginning. Okay?" Haruka nodded and started to talk.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"What is taking her so long?" Haruka grumbled to herself, checking her watch once more before she looked up at the facade of the huge office building. There were about one hundred windows, but only behind one of them was light. That was were her girlfriend Mizuki was discussing something with her dad. Haruka sighed and got out of her car. "Time to check on my girlfriend." She spoke to herself before she straightened out her slightly crumpled jacket and hurried into the building. Inside, the blonde had a short, but exciting search for the elevator; when she finally had found it, she pressed the button to make it drive downwards. The elevator arrived in the floor where Harukas girlfriend was supposed to be, and the doors opened with a little "Bing" sound. Haruka stepped out of the elevator, turned to the left and...

"Wait." Michiru interrupted Harukas talking, earning a little glare from the blonde. "Yes?" she finally asked. "Did you hear anything?" Harukas eyebrows wandered upwards, and Michiru sighed. "Anything. Like screams, or rumble, or something like that." Haruka shook her head. "No...there was complete silence." "Damn." Michiru muttered before she smiled at Haruka. "Okay. Go on."

Haruka stepped out of the elevator, turned to the left and walked down the corridor, over to the closed door of Kimoshi Hazakis office, the father of Mizuki Hazaki, the one Haruka loved. Carefully, the blonde laid her ear on the door, trying to eavesdrop. Silence. Haruka frowned and knocked the door. Nothing. Frowning even more, the blonde knocked again – and again getting no answer. Finally, Haruka grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. It wasn't the first time that Haruka visited the father of her girlfriend; the two of them shared a very warm relationship, much to Mizukis happiness. The blonde already prepared to look at the ugly green carpet again while she opened the door. Her eyes went wide, and she let out a heavy gasp. Instead of the normal spinach green, the carpet was red. "Kimoshi-San?" Haruka now whispered, not daring to talk loud for some reason. "Kimoshi-San? Mizuki?" She finally opened the door completely and stepped into the room. What she saw nearly made her heart stop. In the middle of the huge office, Kimoshi laid on the floor, face down. The handle of a butcher knife protruded from his back. Harukas eyes slowly left the dead man's body and stopped at another corpse which laid on the desk Kimoshi always had used. "No." Haruka whispered. "No..." The blonde literally hurried over to the desk, leaving a bloody footprint in the puddle of blood on the carpet. "Mizuki!" Haruka stopped at the desk, staring down at her girlfriend in horror. Mizuki laid on her back, her brown hair hanging over the edge of the desk. The letter opener she had given her father on his fiftieth birthday had been rammed deep into her chest. Without thinking long, Haruka grabbed the deadly object and pulled it out, not caring about the fact that her fingerprints were left on it when she did so.

"I tried to save them." Haruka had been staring down on her legs during the last five minutes of her story, and Michiru wondered why. "I tried to save Mizuki...to reanimate her...it didn't work." Finally, the blonde looked up, and Michiru saw the two small rivers of tears that ran down her cheeks. "The observation camera taped me. That and my fingerprints on the letter opener were enough evidence to prove my guilt." Michiru let out a little sigh, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that, Haruka." "Does that mean that you believe me?" the blonde asked, surprise in her voice. Michiru gave her a gentle smile. "Yes, Haruka, I believe you. In fact, I'm _convinced_ that you are telling the truth." "You're the first one." Haruka replied softly. "Not even my lawyer believed me. He told me that I better confess everything, since it would keep me from death penalty. As you can see, I didn't confess." "And that was the right thing to do." Michiru replied. "I'll get you out of here, Haruka. Trust me." "Why?" Haruka suddenly asked, catching Michiru off-guard. "W-why?" the psychologist stammered. "Why do you want to get me out? Why not somebody else?" Haruka asked. Michiru avoided her eyes when she replied: "Because your case is special. The court probably condemned you harder than usual...because of your sexual orientation." "Because I'm gay." Haruka repeated, wide-eyed. Michiru nodded and sighed. "Think about that, Haruka. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Haruka nodded, and Michiru left the room.


	3. Officer Barnes

Chapter 3: Officer Barnes 

While Haruka was led back to her cell, Michiru walked into the prison headmaster's office, determined to tell the headmaster about the fact that Haruka had been beaten by one of the officers. She stormed through the office of the secretary, without bothering about the surprised calling-out of the woman, and stomped into the headmasters office. The elderly man flinched in surprise when the psychologist entered, staring at her wide-eyed. "Miss Kaioh." He finally said. "How can I help you?" "You need to have a talk with one of your officers." Michiru replied, angered. "He beat my patient!" "You're talking about Haruka Tenoh…?" The man replied, causing Michiru to nod. "Yes. She was in obvious pain today, caused by a baton hit on her back." "I'll see what I can do about that." The headmaster replied. "But sometimes the prisoners just need some discipline measures." Michiru just snorted. "And you call beating them a discipline measure?" The headmaster just shrugged, and Michiru sighed. "Just make sure that Haruka doesn't receive any more beatings. She needs to be in good shape for our sessions." The headmaster nodded, and Michiru left his office. As soon as she was gone, the elderly man pressed a button and spoke into a microphone: "Officer Barnes, into my officer!"

Haruka laid in her cell, reading a book, when the officer who was responsible for Block E banged his baton against the lattice, causing the blonde to look up. "Come here for a sec, Tenoh." The officer, named Norman Barnes, ordered. Slowly, Haruka rose from her bed and walked over to the door of the cell. Barnes unlocked and opened it, causing Haruka to raise her eyebrows. And then, all of a sudden, Barnes lashed out, his baton crashing into Harukas stomach. The blonde groaned and fell on her knees, pressing both hands against her aching belly. "I'll teach you to tell your friggin' psychologist about the beatings I give you!" Barnes yelled, his boot crashing into Harukas ribs. The blonde moaned in pain while a shocked Armanda ran over to the lattice of her cell. "Stop that!" she shrieked, causing Barnes to look at her. "What is it, want some, too?" "Leave her alone." Haruka pressed out between clenched teeth. "Oh, I will leave her alone. Now, I'm busy with _you_." Barnes replied, raising the baton over his head, a cruel smile playing around his lips.

"Help her! He's killing her! Oh God, someone please help…" After almost one hour of Barnes beating Haruka, the French woman's screams finally were heard. Two officers stormed into the cell tract, yelling: "Norman! Norman, stop that!" Barnes looked at his two colleagues, grinning, before he tucked the baton back into it's place and kicked the blonde one last time. The only reaction he received was a little moan, coming from the bloody pulp on the floor. "Holy shit." The taller one of the two officers murmured. "Why didn't you just kill her? Let's get her into the ward."

"Where is she?" Michiru snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the empty cell of Haruka. "Honestly, I…" Barnes replied, only to be interrupted by another angered "Where _is she?" by the aqua haired psychologist. "In the ward." Barnes finally admitted. "Why in the ward, for crying out loud?" Michiru asked, concern in her voice. "Did something happen to her?" "We sent her down in the cellar to get….rat poison – we have a rat up here – and she fell down the stairs." Barnes quickly lied, knowing that he would lose his job if Michiru found out that he had beaten Haruka again. Michiru frowned, not really believing this. She would have to ask Haruka if that was true. "Good. I'll go and have a look at her." The psychologist now said. Barnes just nodded, sighed, and Michiru left for the ward._

Haruka laid in the white bed, one of the nurses sitting next to her and washing the blood from her face and cleaning her wounds. "Excuse me?" Michiru now softly spoke. The nurse flinched a little and turned to look at her. "Yes?" "I'm looking for…oh my God." The psychologist covered her mouth with one hand when her eyes fell on the motionless blonde. "Haruka!" she finally called out, hurrying over to the bed. The nurse made room for her, allowing her to sit down. "Terrible, right?" the young, blonde woman sighed. "She must've taken a terrible fall…" "Do you really think that she fell down the stairs?" Michiru asked, frowning. "Honestly, I think that it was asshole Barnes who did that." The nurse whispered. "But don't tell anyone!" Michiru nodded and sighed, knowing that she had to get Haruka out of the prison as fast as possible. At least fast enough to keep Barnes from killing her one day.


	4. A Good Idea

Chapter 4: A Good Idea 

Haruka groaned inwardly when she awoke from her unconsciousness, wishing that this status would've lasted a little longer. As long as she had been unconscious, she hadn't felt the pain Barnes had inflicted to her. "How are you feeling?" a soft, well-known voice suddenly came. Haruka wanted to turn her head to look at the talker, but immediately regretted it: a hot flame of pain ran from her neck down her spine. "Don't move." The voice quickly spoke. Haruka just let out a little moan while she tried to figure out if all parts of her body still were where they belonged. Finally, the blonde was able to turn her head and found herself looking at Michiru, who eyed her concerned. "Miss Kaioh." Haruka managed to say. Michiru smiled at her and took her hand, carefully not to hurt her in any way. "Tell me, Haruka…how do you feel?" "Are you asking this as psychologist?" Haruka replied, smiling weakly. She was surprised, though, when Michiru replied: "No, as a friend. How do you feel?" "Terrible." Haruka finally admitted. "Tell me who did this to you." Michiru demanded, earning a sad glance from the blonde. "I can't." she finally said. "If I tell you, he'll…he'll hurt me again. Maybe he'll even kill me this time." "No, he won't. I promise." Michiru answered, gently squeezing the blondes hand. Haruka sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before she finally spoke. "Officer Barnes." "Okay. I'll make sure that he won't get near you again." Michiru promised. Haruka looked at her surprised. "Well…thank you." She then said, ignoring the aching pain in her ribs while she sat upright. "You're welcome, Haruka. Barnes had to vanish, what use would it have when I manage to free you and he kills you or something like that?" Haruka shrugged, but immediately regretted it and moaned in pain. Michiru sighed and rose from her chair. "I guess I'll let you rest now. Do you think that you'll be able to talk to me tomorrow?" Haruka nodded and let fall herself back into her original, lying position. Michiru smiled at her. "Good. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." The blonde nodded again, already halfway in dreamland. Michiru gave her one last, loving look and finally left.

On her way back home from the prison, Michiru thought about how she could prove Harukas innocence. When she had told the blonde that she had evidence that showed her innocence at the first meeting, the aqua haired woman had not told the exact truth. There were some inconsistencies, as for example why Harukas fingerprints were on the letter opener Mizuki had been killed with, but not on the knife that had murdered Kimoshi, or why the footprint on the carpet had showed that Haruka had been running towards the desk, although Mizuki had been killed _before Kimoshi and not after him. But Michiru knew that these facts were not enough to prevent Harukas death. All of a sudden, an idea hit her like a flash of lightening. "The security camera!" she cried out. "That's the solution!" The psychologist hit the break and performed a nice turn on the street, earning lots of honking and swears from the other drivers, before she stepped on the gas pedal again and drove to the building where Kimoshi and Mizuki had been murdered. _

"That's the tape." The security guy informed Michiru while he handed the tape to her. "You can take it with you, it's not needed anymore." "Thanks." Michiru replied, smiling sweetly while she put the tape into her handbag. "Well…" the man suddenly started, earning an odd look from Michiru, "how about you repay the favor by going out with me?" Michiru had to fight the giggle that threatened to escape her when she replied: "No thanks. I already have somebody." _"A little lie never hurt anyone." She thought to herself. "Oh." The guys face fell. "Well…thanks anyway." Michiru smiled at him before she left his office and hurried over to the home of one of her friends, a video freak named Jigen Daisuke. _

"Here she enters…" Jigen spoke, while he stared at the screen. "It's crap that they don't have any date or time on their tapes." He finally murmured. "If anyone cut something out, it would be easier to notice." "But they do have a time and date option." Michiru replied, surprised. "I saw it on the screen there." Jigen frowned before he hit a few buttons on his keyboard. All of a sudden, time and date appeared on the screen, causing Michiru to smile. "They hid it." Jigen explained, grinning. "Why would somebody do something like that?" Michiru asked, frowning. "Rewind the tape once more, please." Jigen did as he had been told, and the two of them watched the tape again. They saw how Haruka walked towards the door, the clock showing 7:56 PM. The next scene showed the office' inside, the two corpses lying on the floor dead, Haruka standing next to Mizuki, the letter opener in her hands, with an expression of poor horror. This time, the clock read 9:43. 


	5. Attempted Murder

Chapter 5: Attempted Murder 

„I can't believe it." Michiru mumbled, staring at the time in shock. "They cut something out!" Jigen nodded, his eyes wide. "She went to Kimoshi at 7:56 and left again." He started his theory. "Then, she returned again at 9:43 and found them dead. You can't tell me that it took her two hours to murder them." "But we can't prove that as long as we don't find the missing part of the tape." Michiru sighed, and Jigen nodded. "Do you have any idea where it could be?" the bearded man asked. Michiru sighed again and shook her head. "No. I guess I'll have to search it." "That will take you years!" Jigen replied, frowning. "They'll send you client to the electric chair before you find it." Michiru realized that her friend was right and gave him a helpless look. "But what am I supposed to do, then?" Jigen looked back at her, a sudden mischief glance in his dark eyes. "Oh, let me handle that." He finally smiled. Michiru nodded and left while Jigen reached for his phone.

Haruka laid in her bed sleeping, not noticing the opening of the door. Norman Barnes poked his head in and looked around, making sure that no one except for Haruka was there. He smiled when he saw that the woman was alone and pulled out a syringe, filled with a clear liquid, and a hand-written letter. Barnes walked over to the bed, as silent as he could since he didn't want to wake Haruka up. He carefully closed Harukas fingers around the pen he had brought before he placed the letter and the pen on the small desk which stood next to the bed. "Too bad that you couldn't stand your pricks of conscience anymore and committed suicide." Barnes whispered while he slowly inserted the needle in Harukas right upper arm and pushed the plunger down, causing a mixture of liquefied sleeping pills and alcohol to splash in the blondes body. Haruka moaned a little, but didn't wake up. Barnes took her hand, closing it around the syringe to put her fingerprints on it, then laid it next to the letter and the pen. He smiled once more at the sleeping blonde. "See you in hell." He finally said and left the room.

Michiru drove her car to the prison, eager to tell Haruka about what she had found out. She brought her car to a stop in a parking lot and climbed out, just in time to see how Officer Barnes left the prison. The unappealing man waved at her, an odd grin on his face, and Michiru waved back. She entered the prison and made her way over to the ward.

"Haruka?" Michiru entered the ward, her eyes falling on Haruka, who laid in the bed, obviously sleeping. The psychiatrist eyed the blonde; something was wrong here. The realization struck Michiru like a bolt of lightening. Haruka wasn't breathing. "Oh God." Michiru breathed, running over to the bed. Her eyes fell on the letter, the pen and the syringe. Michirus hand shook when she placed two fingers at Harukas neck, trying to find a pulse. There was none. "No." she whispered. "No…" And then, the psychiatrist screamed, her voice echoing through the ward: "Help! Please, I need help here!"

"Come on." The prison doctor, a blue haired woman named Ami Mizuno, panted while she massaged Harukas chest, desperate to make her heart beating again. Michiru sat next to the bed, watching the doctors efforts with concern and tears in her eyes. She held Harukas hand tight into her own, hoping and praying that Dr. Mizuno would be able to revive the blonde. "Come on, Haruka!" Ami now spoke before she did mouth-to-mouth once more. All of a sudden, the blonde took in a long, shaking breath, her chest raising and falling convulsive. "Haruka!" Michiru cried out while Ami leaned back, wiping the sweat from her brow. The blonde coughed before she opened her eyes, looking at Michiru frowning. "What…what…" she started, but all of a sudden, her face turned to an unhealthy pale color. "Oh my God…" was the last thing Haruka managed to blurt out before she turned to the side, vomiting into the bucket Michiru held out to her. Ami stroke the blondes back, trying to calm her down. Finally, Harukas stomach was empty, and she let herself fall back on the bed. Michiru looked at the doctor pleadingly, who got the hint and left the room. "Why did you do that?" the psychologist now gently asked. Haruka eyed her, surprised. "Do what?" she then asked. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" Michiru asked, although a terrible suspicion rose inside her. "I didn't try to kill myself." Haruka protested. "After you left, I went to sleep, and when I woke up again, Dr. Mizuno was blowing air into my mouth and you were holding my hand." Michiru looked at the letter and the syringe, frowning. "But…if you didn't try to kill yourself…it would mean that…" "That somebody tried to kill me." Haruka completed the sentence, shocked. "But who…? And why? I'm sentenced to death anyway, so why doesn't the killer just wait?" Michiru sighed. "Because I found something that will help us to get you out of here, Haruka." She then said. Haruka stared at her, and Michiru quickly explained what she had found. "As soon as we find the missing part of the tape, you are free." She finished her explanation. "And it seems like somebody tries to kill you before I find it." "Oh, great." Haruka sighed, closing her eyes. Michiru gently took her hand once more. "Don't worry, Haruka. We'll find out who tried to kill you…and I will find the missing piece of the tape and set you free. I promise."


	6. The Second Session

Chapter 6: The Second Session 

"Do you think you are strong enough to talk to me again?" Michiru asked after a few minutes of silence. Haruka nodded and sat upright in her bed, looking at Michiru in an expecting way. Michiru pulled her briefcase over to her and, after a little rummaging around in it, yanked a stack of papers out. Haruka gaped at the files. "What on earth is that?" she finally asked. Michiru gave her a sweet smile. "That's all the information of your case, Haruka." The blonde let out a little sigh. "And what does it say?" Michiru looked through it for a while. "I'm interested in the expert's report they made during the trial." She mumbled, more to herself than to Haruka. "Oh, here it is." Michiru started to read the survey another psychologist had made about Haruka, frowning soon. "He says that you were completely sane during the murders." "I didn't do it!" Haruka protested, and Michiru gave her a gentle smile. "I know that, Haruka. But we have to convince the court that you didn't do it." Haruka let out a sigh. "And that won't work as long as you don't find the missing piece of tape." Michiru nodded, gently taking Harukas hand into hers. "We will find it, Haruka. My friend Jigen is helping me with it, and he finds everything." Haruka closed her eyes for a second, and when she looked at Michiru again, hot tears were shimmering in her teal eyes. Michiru was shocked. "Haruka…Haruka, what…." "I didn't do it." Haruka now whispered, the tears finally running down her cheeks. "I swear, I didn't do it…I would never hurt her…" "Shht." Michiru whispered, pulling Haruka into a strong hug. "I know that, Haruka. Don't cry, everything will be all right. Everything will be all right." The blonde cried against the psychiatrist for a very long time, and when her tears finally stopped to flow, something wonderful had happened. The two women, who had just been doctor and patient before,  became friends.

"The execution will be on Monday." Haruka now informed Michiru. "Today it's Wednesday, which means that we have only five days left." Michiru sighed and nodded. "I hope that we'll make it in time." She then said. Haruka agreed on that. "Yeah, I hope so too. After all, I don't want to die…" she trailed off, staring out of the window in trance. The blonde flinched when Michiru put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You won't die, Haruka. I promise." Haruka sighed and forced a courageous smile. "I wish I could believe you." She finally said. "I really wish I could believe you."

Two hours later, Michiru entered Jigen's apartment, only to find her friend asleep over his computer. "Jigen." Michiru whispered. „Jigen, wake up." The bearded man groaned in his sleep and finally opened his eyes. "Huh…? Michiru." He quickly sat upright, straightened out his clothes and flashed a smile at Michiru. The psychologist giggled and shook her head. "You shouldn't surf the internet all night long, Jig." She then said. Jigen just sighed and shrugged. "Hey, I found something." He then said. "Really?" Michiru asked, surprised. Jigen nodded and pointed to his screen, where an e-mail was shown. "I mailed my buddy, the guy who works in the evidence chamber of the court. He said that a police officer borrowed the video tape for further determinations and brought it back the next day." Michiru frowned. "And did your buddy tell you the name of the officer?" she asked, suspicion growing inside her. Jigen nodded, and Michiru was not surprised when she heard the name of the police man. "He said that it was Officer Norman Barnes."

"Norman Barnes, open the door!" Michiru shouted, hammering against the door of Barnes' apartment. Finally, the door opened, revealing a tired looking officer. "What is it?" he asked, sounding annoyed. The two cops who stood behind Michiru stepped forward. "Norman Barnes, you are under arrest for suspicion of manipulating court evidence." "What?" Bates cried out. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Michiru held up the tape Bates had manipulated, and his eyes went wide. "You little bitch." He sneered. "You'll pay for that! You are too late anyway! The execution of that fucking dyke Tenoh was accelerated one hour ago! She's on her way to the electric chair right _now!" Michiru stared at the grinning officer in horror before the meaning of his words sunk in completely. The psychologist whirled around on her heels and started to run._


	7. Run For Her Life

Chapter 7: Run For Her Life 

Michiru jumped into her car, started the engine so fast that it almost died again and drove off, her tires screeching when she sped over a red traffic light. Ignoring the angered honks of the other driver, the aqua haired woman pushed down the gas pedal, hoping that she would make it to the prison in time.

Two prison guards led Haruka down the long hallway, over to the door of the execution room. "Please." Haruka spoke, looking at the guards pleadingly. "Just wait another hour…Michiru has evidence to prove my innocence, I swear…" "Shut up." One of the guards barked, and Haruka looked down on the floor. Finally, they reached the door that led to the execution room. The guard who had barked at Haruka before held her while the other one unlocked the door and opened it. Harukas gaze fell on the electric chair that stood in the middle of the small room, and she could feel her heart freeze. Her teal eyes wandered through the room and stopped at Mizukis mother, who looked at her with sheer hate. The two men led Haruka over to the chair and forced her to sit down before they started to close the thick straps which held her wrists and ankles down.

Michiru finally reached the prison and ran past the janitor, who could just stare after her in awe, over to Block E. In front of the huge gate, the car of the two police men came to a stop, and the two men jumped out, one of them holding the tape that would prove Harukas innocence. They followed Michiru, both panting a little.

"Haruka Tenoh, you were sentenced to death on the electric chair. Your execution shall begin at midnight. Any last words you want to say?" the superintendent of the execution spoke. Harukas eyes never left the floor when she spoke: "I didn't do it." Finally, she looked up, directly at Mizukis mother. "I'm sorry." She softly said. The elderly woman just snorted and looked away. The superintendent made a vague gesture to one of the guards, and he stepped closer to Haruka, holding the black hood that would be pulled over the blondes head in his hands. 

"You can't go in there." Michiru angrily stared at the  police officer who blocked her way, and yelled at him: "I have to go in there! Haruka Tenoh is innocent, and I can prove it!" The officer stared at her, dumbfounded. That was when the two police men showed up, confirming what Michiru had said. "Here's the evidence that proves Miss Tenoh's innocence." The taller one of the two men spoke, holding up the piece of tape. All of a sudden, the lights started to flicker, and Michiru gasped. "Don't worry." One of the guards quickly calmed her down. "The flickering means that Round One started. They are readying the electricity." _"Let me in!" Michiru shouted. The guard flinched and quickly stepped aside, allowing Michiru to enter the execution room._

"Round One!" the superintendent ordered, and the officer who was responsible for the electricity pushed one of the switches, and a deep buzzing sound filled the room. Haruka started to breathe heavily, and thick pearls of sweat ran down her cheeks. All of a sudden, the blonde how the door flew open, and Michirus voice came: "Stop! I can prove that she is innocent!" Haruka let out a relieved, shaky sigh when the buzzing stopped. "What do you mean, you can prove that she's innocent?" the superintendent asked. The two police guards entered, one of them waving the tape around. "This proves that Haruka Tenoh didn't murder the two." He spoke. "Untie her." The hood was pulled from Harukas head, revealing her pale face, and the straps were opened. "We'll inform the court about this change of facts." The superintendent mumbled while Michiru ran over to Haruka and hugged her tight. The blonde buried her face in Michirus shoulder, and her body started to shake. She was crying. "I thought you wouldn't make it in time." Haruka mumbled, her words muffled. "I thought I…" A racked sob shook her body, and Michiru gently stroke her back. "Shht. It's okay, Haruka. Calm down. Shht." "There will be a new trial." The superintendent now spoke, although no one was really listening to him. Finally, Haruka looked up at him. "Does that mean that I won't be executed?" The superintendent nodded. "You'll be sent back to your cell. When the trial starts, you'll tell the court about the events again, and when you're really innocent, you'll be set free." Haruka nodded, and the two guards who had led her into the execution room took her arms. "Come on, Tenoh. Back to your cell." After one last look at Michiru, Haruka left with them.


	8. Surprising Confession

Chapter 8: Surprising Confession 

The entire court was silent while the short film flickered over the screen. Haruka sat next to her lawyer, handcuffed; Barnes was sitting a few meters away from her, his hands also chained. Behind the blonde, Michiru sat, one hand on Harukas shoulder. From time to time, the blonde would glance over her shoulder to look at Michiru, who smiled at her each time. "I can't believe it." The judge mumbled while he watched the screen. The tape showed how Barnes entered the office and immediately rammed the letter opener into Mizukis chest before he killed her shocked father. Finally, the tape was over, and when Harukas lawyer looked at her, he saw tears running down her cheeks. "That changes everything." The judge now said while Haruka stared down at her feet. "Seems like we made a mistake, Miss Tenoh." The judge now gently spoke. "Norman Barnes, you are under arrest for murder." He now barked, looking at the angered Barnes. "Your trial will start next week. Haruka Tenoh, you'll be set free, since your innocence now is proven." Haruka nodded, and one of the court ushers unlocked her handcuffs. "You're allowed to leave the prison as soon as possible." The judge announced. Haruka rose from her chair, suddenly turned around and pulled the surprised Michiru into a strong hug. "Thank you." The blonde now whispered into the smaller woman's ear. "Thank you so much." Michiru gently rubbed her back. "There's no need to thank me, Haruka." She replied, smiling. "I'm glad that…" Her words were interrupted by Barnes screaming, his voice full of anger. "You won't make it outta here alive, bitch!" Michirus eyes fell on his hands, and much to her horror she had to see that the criminal had smuggled a gun into the court. A gun that he now aimed at Haruka. "Haruka, _get out of the way!" The psychologist screamed, pushing Haruka to the side as strong as she could. The blonde fell to the floor groaning when she hit her coccyx, and then the shot rang._

"No." Haruka whispered, shocked. She crawled over to where Michiru laid motionless, a puddle of blood forming around her. "No…" The blonde knelt down next to the psychologist, who looked at  her with pain filled eyes. "Haruka…" Michiru now whispered, a thin line of blood running from her mouth. „Sht." Haruka replied, hot tears stinging in her eyes. "Sht, don't talk…" "There's something…I need to tell you." Michiru managed to say while a small crowd of people gathered around them. "You…once asked why I want to help you." Michiru whispered. Haruka nodded, taking the aqua haired woman's hand into hers. "I helped you…because I love you." Michiru now whispered, nearly unconscious. "Wh-What?" Haruka stuttered, shocked. "I loved you ever since…I saw you at your first trial." The psychologists voice was nearly inaudible, and the bullet wound in her stomach started to bleed more. "Michiru…I…" Haruka was just about to say something when Michiru lost consciousness and the ambulance came. 

Michiru awoke to a stinging pain in her stomach. She moaned a little before she opened her eyes. "Hey." A deep, husky voice suddenly came from the left. Michiru slowly turned her head and found herself looking at a smiling Haruka. "Hey yourself." The psychologist whispered, a little smile forming on her face. "How do you feel?" Haruka gently asked, her hand caressing Michirus cheek. "I'll make it." Michiru replied, enjoying Harukas touch. It was the first time that she saw the blonde wearing something else than the prison uniforms; Haruka was now dressed in a black tuxedo, along with a white shirt and a dark blue tie. "Yes, you'll make it." Haruka smiled. Michiru gave her a weak smile. "You look great in a tuxedo, Haruka." Harukas smile grew. "Well, thank you." The blonde carefully took Michirus hand into hers. Michiru gave her another weak smile, noticing how much better the blonde now looked. The sadness had vanished from her eyes, only to be replaced with new happiness, her former pale skin now looked healthier again. The dark rings underneath her eyes had vanished, showing that she had been able to sleep through the whole night again. "You're looking better." Michiru now spoke, her voice already stronger than before. Haruka gave her another smile and replied: "Thanks to you. Without your help…I would be grilled now." Michiru smiled at the sarcasm in the blondes voice and nodded. "Haruka-Barbeque." She said, causing the blonde to chuckle. "I never knew that psychologists have such dark humor." She then said. Michiru just shrugged, but immediately regretted this. A sharp sting of pain ran from her stomach through her whole body, and she groaned in pain. "Hey!" Haruka blurted out. "Are you okay? Shall I get the doctor?" Michiru shook her head no before she replied: "No, it's okay. I'll be fine." Haruka seemed relieved, but all of a sudden, her features grew serious again. "Michiru…the thing you said in the court, before you fell unconscious…did you mean that?" Michiru blushed to a nice nuance of red, much to Harukas amusement, before she answered: "Yes. I did mean it, Haruka." Haruka didn't know what to reply, and so she stayed silent. Until Michiru asked her the question that needed to be asked ever since the confession: "Do you think…that you can feel the same for me?" Haruka sighed and looked down at her hands. "I don't know." She finally said, her gaze landing on Michirus face again. "I loved Mizuki…but she's dead now. And I think she would want me to move on. I guess we just have to wait and see how this develops." Michiru nodded, glad that Haruka didn't say No immediately. The blonde smiled at her friend, gently squeezing her hand. Michiru smiled back, hoping that Haruka would feel what she felt for her. Love. 


	9. Free And Forgiven

Chapter 9: Free And Forgiven 

Haruka left the hospital when the visiting hours were over; she would've stayed longer, but the doctor who was responsible for Michiru had kicked her out. Walking over to the black City Rover that parked in front of the building, Haruka smiled while she dug out her keys. She unlocked the car and got in it, started the engine and drove off. For more than one hour, Haruka just drove through Tokyo, enjoying the new freedom. _"You don't realize how precious your freedom is…until you loose it."_  The blonde thought to herself while she pulled up the road that would lead her to Tokyo Cemetery. 

Haruka got out of the car, her eyes already stuck to the grave of her former girlfriend, Mizuki. A slender, female figure stood in front of it, and Haruka immediately knew that it was Mizukis mother. Slowly, the blonde walked up to the grave, her fingers tightening around the bouquet of white lilies she was carrying, Mizukis favorite flowers. Her mother, Hitomi, heard the blondes approaching footsteps and turned to look at her. "Hello." Haruka softly spoke. Hitomi just nodded and looked back at the grave, tears welling up in her eyes when Haruka placed the flowers on it. After a few moments of silence, Hitomi spoke up. "I'm sorry for blaming you, Haruka." The blonde looked at her, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Don't be." She whispered. "You couldn't know that…that it wasn't me." "But I should have trusted you." Hitomi replied, the tears now running down her face. "I should have believed you when you told me that you didn't do it…I knew how much you loved my daughter, and still I thought that it was you who mur…who ended her life." Haruka looked down at the grave once more. "I wish  I would've came early enough to save her." She now spoke. Hitomi surprised her by shaking her head. "No, Haruka. Barnes would've killed you, too, if you entered the office while he was in there." Haruka sighed, her eyes never leaving the grave. "But maybe…just maybe Mizumi would've been able to escape. Maybe I could've fought Barnes long enough to give her that chance…" Hitomi suddenly stepped forward, pulling the surprised Haruka into a hug. "Stop blaming yourself, Haruka." The smaller woman spoke. "It won't do no good…and Mizuki wouldn't want you to." The last sentence broke Harukas walls down, and she started to sob. "Shht." Hitomi whispered. "Shht, Haruka." She patted the blondes back. "You have to move on." The elder woman spoke on. "Don't come here anymore. Move on with your life." Haruka pulled back, dried her tears and nodded. "Okay, Hitomi." She finally spoke. Hitomi gave her one last, sad smile. "Farewell, Haruka." "Farewell." Haruka whispered, turned around and left the cemetery. She never came back.

Michiru awoke the next morning, only to find Haruka sitting next to her bed again. "Hello." The blonde now spoke, smiling. "Hey." Michiru replied, surprise in her voice. Haruka gave her another, cocky smile. "What is it, did you expect me not to come anymore?" Michiru shrugged – this time it didn't hurt anymore – and replied: "Well, not really, if I'm honest. At least not this early." Haruka shook her head and answered: "You saved my butt, I think visiting you is the least I can do." Michiru giggled at that before she asked Haruka to help her sit up. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" the blonde asked, frowning. Michiru nodded, and Haruka gently helped her to sit up. When the blondes hands touched her, Michiru nearly fainted, but she managed to keep herself under control. Until Haruka surprised her by taking her hand into hers. The aqua haired woman blushed to a deep nuance of purple, causing Haruka to chuckle. "No need to blush, Michiru." "Oh, it's just…" Michiru trailed off when Harukas thumb caressed the palm of her hand. "I'd like to invite you for dinner. As soon as you get out of here." The blonde spoke. Michiru just nodded, dumbfounded, not able to say anything. Haruka smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "Good. I have to leave now, my job is waiting. See you later." Michiru nodded again, and Haruka left, leaving Michiru behind with a racing heart. 


	10. A Happy Ending

Chapter 10: A Happy Ending 

During the next four weeks, Haruka visited Michiru every single day. Much to the blondes happiness, the psychologist recovered fast, and it was sure that she wouldn't gain any permanent damage from the wound Barnes had inflected on her. "Today the judge spoke the sentence." The blonde now said, causing Michiru to look at her curiously. "And?" "Death penalty." Haruka spoke, sighing. "They found out why he did it, too." Michiru gently reached out and took her friend's hand into hers. Haruka looked at her, a sad smile on her lips. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Michiru gently asked, and Haruka nodded, her eyes staring at the floor. "He did it…because he wanted to be with Mizuki. When she kept rejecting him because of me…he killed her and blamed it on me. And then, I was sent to Block E, where he was one of the guards…and he could have his fun beating me there." "What a sick guy." Michiru sighed, gently squeezing Harukas hand. The blonde let out another, heavy sigh. "Anyway…he won't bug us anymore. Let's change the subject, shall we?" Michiru agreed on that and flashed a stunning smile at Haruka. "I can leave tomorrow." She then informed her friend. "Cool." Haruka grinned. "Want me to pick you up?" "That would be too kind from you, Haruka." Michiru replied, smiling at the blonde. Before her expression grew serious again. "Haruka…did you think about the thing I told you?" "You mean your feelings for me?" Haruka asked, causing Michiru to blush and nod. "Well…" Haruka started, "I do feel attracted to you, Michiru." The psychologists eyes went wide at this; she had expected Haruka to inform her gently, but firm about the fact that she didn't love her. Haruka of course noticed the surprise in her friend's eyes and smiled. "You know, Michiru…after Mizukis death, I never thought that I could love again. But during the last four weeks…I fell for you." The last four words were spoken so soft that Michiru almost didn't hear them, but they still were loud enough to make the psychologist's heart sing with joy. "Haruka…Haruka, I…don't know what to say." The aqua haired woman finally spoke, her voice shaking. Haruka gently reached out and caressed her friend's cheek. "Michiru…you were the only one who believed me when I said that I didn't do it. You trusted me, although you didn't even know me, and you listened to me and comforted me when I cried." Michiru closed her eyes, leaning against the palm of Harukas hand. The blonde gently stroke her face with her thumb, slowly moving closer to the psychologist. The two women's lips met in a soft, innocent kiss; it stayed innocent until Michiru wrapped her arms around Harukas neck and allowed the blonde's tongue to enter her mouth. Letting out a little moan, Haruka wrapped her arms around Michirus waist, pulled the smaller woman out of the bed and on her lap. Michiru broke the kiss, staring at Haruka wide-eyed. "What are you doing?" she finally asked. "Did I hurt you?" Haruka asked back, concerned. "No, the wound is healed…but, what are you doing?" Michiru repeated. Harukas eyes started to sparkle in a mischief way, and Michiru smiled. "Just wait." Haruka whispered into the aqua haired woman's ear before they kissed again, this time more passionate. Harukas hands wandered underneath Michirus shirt, stroking her back, then sliding forward. Michiru let out a little gasp, but didn't break the kiss. Haruka broke the kiss once more, only to smile at her love, before she continued.

"We're lucky that no one came in." Michiru whispered, still sitting on Harukas lap. The blonde nodded, her face flushed and her hair tousled. "That's the first time that I…umm…that I made love to someone in such a dangerous place." The blonde then grinned. Michiru giggled and crawled off her lover's lap, much to Harukas dismay. "Why are you getting back in bed?" the blonde asked, pouting. Michiru pointed to the clock that hung at the wall. "Because the doctor will come soon." She informed her lover. "Oh!" Haruka replied, blushing. "Well…I better straighten out my clothes again." No sooner said than done, the blonde stuffed her shirt back into her pants and ran to the toilet to tidy up her hair. As soon as she was sitting next to the bed, all prim and proper again, the doctor entered. "Hello." He greeted before he eyed Michiru suspiciously. "Miss Kaioh, are you feeling well? Your face is pretty…red." Michiru and Haruka coughed before Michiru replied: "Oh, I'm fine. Just a little…hot." Haruka coughed again, louder this time, her face turning to a nice red color. The doctor eyed both women with an odd look before he shrugged if off and started his physical examination.

"Finally, I'm outta here." Michiru sighed, leaning against Haruka happily while the couple walked out of the hospital. Haruka smiled down at her before she placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "You're outta the hospital…I'm outta the prison…and we both are free." The blonde then said. Michiru smiled up at her girlfriend, and they shared a short kiss. "Happy endings are the best, don't you think?" Michiru then giggled. Haruka chuckled and nodded. "The very best, love." They walked over to Harukas City Rover, both climbed in, and Haruka drove off – together with Michiru, into a new life.

THE END!!


End file.
